1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for connecting an image forming apparatus with multiple host devices, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for connecting an image forming apparatus using a universal printer driver (UPD) with multiple host devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when documents in host devices, such as personal computers (PCs), are printed by an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, someone must connect the image forming apparatuses to the host devices. Conventionally, a manager directly connects an image forming apparatus to the host devices. The burden on the manager increases as the number of host devices to be connected to an image forming apparatus increases. Also, whenever the position of the host device or the position of the image forming apparatus changes, the image forming apparatus must be re-connected with the host devices. This inconvenience greatly increases when an image forming apparatus using a universal printer driver (UPD) is connected with multiple host devices.